The present invention relates to a television-based information appliance.
An existing television-based information appliance includes a set-top box providing a television signal (such as subscription television), internet access and telephone service to a television. The set top box includes a microphone for communicating over the telephone line. If a telephone call is received on a telephone line while the user is watching television and/or on the internet, the caller identification information is displayed on the television. If the user chooses to take the call (by pressing a button on the remote), the set top box and television work together as a speaker phone. The user speaks into the microphone on the set top box and hears the call through the speaker (or speakers) on the television.
The existing television based information appliance also provides internet access and e-mail. A wireless keyboard communicates with the set top box to enter characters, which are displayed on the television. For example, the user can draft e-mail by typing on the keyboard to produce characters on the television. The e-mail is then sent by the set top box via the telephone line or other internet connection.
The current system lacks flexibility in several areas. First, the caller identification information can only be displayed on the television, interrupting the program the user is currently watching. Further, if the user wishes to take the call, the user must use the microphone on the set top box and the speaker on the television, greatly reducing the privacy of the call.